Pwned
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Sometimes to get the upper hand you have to be a little underhanded... Sam/Tim Scam


I think most of you know but Pwned means "Owned"

This fic has been re-posted, it had a different title and so on before, I like this version more.

**::Disclaimer:: **Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc.

**::Note:: **Poison's Ivy, Thank you. :) You know what that's for. :)

* * *

All she could feel was aching as her body hit the far wall with a crash. A groan escaped her lips as she stood up slowly while trying to mask the embarrassment on her face. It was all his fault, all of it.

"What the hell Scam!" the redhead screamed furiously as she watched the villain simply dodge her well-planned attack with a teasing smirk on his face.

**Again.**

She was beyond angry by now. She was tired, at the brink of her energy and she was sick and tired of hearing him laughing at her over and over again. It only added to her humiliation and shame. "That all you got?" he asked arrogantly making her scowl in his direction and notice how dauntingly he was smirking at her.

"Don't let him get to you Sammie!" Alex screamed while she twisted and writhed in her ties. "Yea, you can stop him Sammie!" Clover shouted encouragingly while struggling with the metal binds that held her back thanks to Scam's trap while Jerry did the same from next to her. They should have figured something like this was going to happen when he lured them up here on the roof all by himself. The only one who had escaped was Sam…

**For some peculiar reason.**

Their eyes narrowed they watched him look at Sam teasingly with a twisted, evil, sardonic smirk on his lips. It looked like he had bigger plans for their Sam. What those plans were…none of them really, honestly wanted to find out.

"Thanks you guys" she said with a smile, glad they were with her in spirit if not on the battle field to help her take him down right now. She could handle Scam on her own after all. Throwing him an acidic glare she pointed her finger in his direction. "You're going down Tim Scam!" Sam screamed confidently while taking a step towards him and frowning.

Scam looked at her calmly before his left eyebrow raised in what could only be described as amusement. Then he threw his head back and laughed. His chuckle reverberated throughout the surroundings and resonated through the air. Sam stood there beyond confused as she listened to him chuckling as if she had not just announced his upcoming defeat but delivered the punch line to a joke instead.

"What's so funny?" she snarled while clenching her fists at her sides. His head came back up before he shook his head left then right in complete amusement. "You are Sam" he said making her eyes narrow in fury. How dare he make fun of her like that. "Why you!" she screamed while shaking her fist towards him, her head too was now shaking from pure, unhampered rage.

**To him she looked like a little bobble head doll just waiting to be played with. **

Scam only chuckled in his defence. "What makes you think you can defeat me Sammie?" he said while pacing along the edge of the roof, showing off his skills at balancing there with ease as his sea-foam eyes remained fixed on the redhead challengingly.

Sam rolled her eyes, glancing at his feet that were so close to the edge. One little push and he would fall off a twelve storey building and turn into a criminal pancake.

**Splat.**

**The end.**

He wouldn't be sooo downright cocky then. _"That would show him" _Sam thought with a smirk only to be interrupted by his voice.

"Ooh planning to push me, huh?" He put his hands up in mock defeat. "So very evil Sam I never thought you had it in you" he said before smirking all over again. "Too bad you'll have to catch me first though" he said letting her know just how obvious her planning to push him down was.

"Darn" she hissed with a heated glare stuck to her face as she watched him jump up off the edge of the building and land in front of her a few feet away. When his feet gracefully touched the surface he stood straight and spoke again.

**How she wished he wouldn't.**

Couldn't he just keep that abomination that was his mouth sealed shut for good?

"You're so predictable Samantha" he said in amusement as he kept pacing closer to her. Sam crossed her arms over her chest and took a step away. "Uh huh, says the man who only has one damn thing on his mind" she snapped making him raise an eyebrow as he stopped a few feet away. "Temper temper Sam" he said in false disappointment , pretending to be annoyed that she was so easily angered.

**Of course he knew he always pushed her little buttons.**

A small smirk touched his mouth at her recent words. So he was always after one thing in her eyes? He would love to hear her say what that was. "And what would that be Sammie, care to enlighten me?" he asked giving her a mock innocent look.

"Revenge you idiot!" Sam screamed before she could stop herself. "What else do you ever want?" she screamed pointing her finger accusingly in his direction. He just made her so mad. She would do anything to rip that smirk off his face for good and throw it somewhere from where it would never return to taunt her and haunt her all over again.

He didn't look any angrier, in fact he didn't look angry at all. Scam was perfectly calm as he watched her predatorily with his eyes, his gaze fixing on her lips for a few seconds before his own lips moved to let him speak. "You sure like to use that mouth of your's a lot don't you?" he asked with a smirk stretching onto his lips again. "Hmm, I guess it makes sense since your battle skills are a waste. All you've got is a big mouth" he said with a careless shrug.

Several gasps filled the air, emitting from the mouths of Clover, Alex, Jerry and Sam. Throwing the unbearable man a heated glare Sam screamed. "WHAT?" she took deep breaths to try and leash her urge to tackle him off the side of the building while flailing and screaming and beating him to a pulp.

**Well die trying to do so anyway.**

Even if it killed her he would go down too. By now she just wanted to make him pay. She wanted so badly to personally rip every single strand of chocolate-brown hair off his scalp. She was THAT angry "How dare you!" she screamed while curling her hands into fists of fury ready to rip and tear him apart if she ever got the chance.

Scam only chuckled because to him she looked like a little kitty-cat that didn't get her dinner on time, not a fierce and deadly lioness that she was trying to pretend to be by snarling, screaming and hissing at him.

"It's the truth" he said with an all-knowing smirk sending her into a mad fit of rage again_. "I'm going to kill him"_ she thought while taking a step closer and aiming a kick at his side only to have it caught before he shoved her body to hit the floor with a crash. Moaning in pain she took a deep breath before turning her head and glaring at Scam. "Well at least…. I have something! What have you got?" she screamed defensively.

Scam chuckled. "An impressive track record of nearly every crime ever named on my rap sheet in a mere 30 years, pretty impressive don't you think?" he said with a care-free smirk as if that was something to be really proud of. Sam rolled her eyes and huffed while standing up and straightening her body out. "You… are a creep" she muttered.

Scam let out a chuckle. "I always knew I scared you" he said turning her words right back at her to make it look like she was the one that appeared weak and lost in life and not him.

Scowling for a moment at what he was suggesting her eyes lit up when she realized what to say to shut him up. A small smirk formed on her lips as she came closer to him. "So you think I am scared of you?" she asked making him smirk before he nodded his head arrogantly.

**That jerk.**

Placing her hands on her hips she shook her head before speaking mockingly. "Oh I dunno…" she shrugged. "Why would I be scared of someone who is soo predictable?" she said before aiming another kick at him. Missing, she aimed a punch at his abdomen instead. After dodging her kick Scam smirked before grabbing her fist and spinning her around so that his head was lodged into the crook of her neck.

"Predictable…am I?" he whispered almost huskily with his lips grazing the skin of her shoulder where her collar didn't quite cover it well enough. She couldn't help but go a little slack in his hold. Bringing his mouth up to her ear he let her cheek tingle with the feel of his breath gliding against it as he whispered "Tell me Samantha, exactly what do you mean by that statement?"

Ignoring the closeness of his body to hers she rolled her eyes, stepping on his foot with a smirk on her face as she heard him grunt when the pointy heel jammed into his toe. She only hoped her heel had left a nice hole as a souvenir in his toe. Feeling his hold get lose, she used his small moment of pain to her advantage and spun away while giving him a smirk.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said calmly. "You always plan to take out WOOHP and Jerry" she said while watching him bite his lip just a little at the pain in his toe while his jaw appeared tense. _"Aww poor Timmy is injured" _she thought in amusement to herself before talking again knowing she had the higher end.

**Finally.**

**She owned him. **

Feeling confidence soar through her veins she kept going, doing this in the moment and clearing her head of all the things she wanted to scream at him before. "That's all you ever do. Go after WOOHP" she smirked watching him scowl angrily. Her smirked widened as she kept her gaze on his rigid face. "Do you even have a life?" she taunted making him frown. Clover and Alex exchanged glances knowing maybe, just maybe she shouldn't talk to him that way. He was crazy after all, who knew how he would make her pay for that.

Finding him silent Sam continued boldly. "Looks like I finally shut you up…about time" she muttered. "You know how annoying you are Scam? With you always saying the same thing over and over again?" She cleared her throat before surprising them all with a imitation of his voice in a drop-pitch tone. "I'm gonna take over WOOHP and get my revenge" she mocked. "I'm going to make Jerry pay. I'm going to stop the spy girls that always get in my way" she said before letting out a little laugh.

Scam kept his mouth closed as he watched the redhead who thought she was so damn hilarious as she put on her little show. She didn't get it, did she? It would always be him who got the last laugh.

When her laughter faded down she spoke again in a demeaning tone. "You're so predictable Scam. In fact…" she smirked. "A person would have to be a total idiot not to know what you're thinking" Sam said with her hands resting on her hips triumphantly because he was still silent and hadn't said a word as she prodded and tormented his royal ego.

**It was fun.**

Almost as fun as ripping out his hair might be.

When he chuckled her face fell because she had been expecting him to lose his cool and scream like an angry lion and attack her even worse. But he was just….laughing? What was up with that?

After Scam was done laughing he greeted her with a smirk. He didn't throw a kick at her or even so much as a punch as he walked over while watching her slowly growing more and more confused and uncomfortable as he got closer and closer to her frame. Scam stopped when he was inches away from her and shrugged impassively.

"Want to guess my next move Sammie?" he said suddenly making her blink and look at her friends (whom she had forgotten about while mocking him) for support. Finding her silent he placed his left hand on her shoulder to get her attention back on him.

She looked at him uneasily as her body stiffened. Now, he was too close for her to try and use a gadget on him without her getting hurt and kicking and punching him never worked. _"What do I do?" _Sam thought while biting her lip and looking into his eyes apprehensively.

"Since I'm sooo predictable…" Scam said jokingly while he gave her shoulder a little squeeze. "Do you know what I'm thinking of doing right now?" he asked with a smirk, his gaze never leaving her face as it glanced all over it drinking in her features. The shape and size of her emerald eyes and the curves of her soft-looking, pink lips.

Sam blinked rapidly before realizing they shouldn't be having this conversation or any conversation at all.

They should be fighting and putting an end to this mission. She should be trying to arrest him as soon as possible, something she hadn't exactly been doing a moment before when she was imitating him. but he had deserved it.

**By…**

**By…**

Being an unbearable pest that just wouldn't go away.

Pushing his hand away she assumed a fighting stance now looking completely serious and tired of this nonsense. "Quit fooling around Scam" she shouted. "You aren't going to escape m-"

Her eyes widened and three gasps of utter and complete shock filled the air. Clover, Alex and Jerry watched with widened eyes not being able to blink or even look away even though they really should have tried harder to.

"Mmmm" she mumbled angrily in protest while her hands pushed and shoved at his chest, trying to get him away from her only to have Scam smirk in amusement.

**Right against her lips. **

One of his hands tightened in her hair making a fist of her crimson strands as he held the back of her head, holding her face into place. Scam's other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist as he pressed her body into his, against his as firmly as possible while his lips dominated hers in an aggressive, sudden kiss.

"…Oh my God" Clover breathed out, turning red at her best friend's situation. Alex looked down in embarrassment and Jerry's mouth remained wide open from morbid shock, his eyes the size of saucers. None of them had seen that one coming at all.

Scam tightened his hold, biting into Sam's lower lip and making her mouth part in shock. He took his time, pushing his tongue into her mouth, running it along the insides of her cheeks and exploring as much of it as he could as his hands seized her body close to his own. Feeling her struggle and gasp he smirked again, because her discomfort and writhing only made him kiss her harder and harder.

After several moments, when he was sure her face was flushed beet red and she was out of breath enough to faint on the spot he released her with a shove. Scam couldn't stop smirking when he watched her trying to stand on wobbly legs only to let out a squeal along with a gasp as her bottom hit the roof's floor with a sudden crash.

"Ow!" Sam whined with her swollen, tingling lips. She rubbed her bottom while blushing like crazy through her glare as she gawked at the man looming over her with a clear, defined smirk of total victory on his chiselled face. It was clear that at the moment he owned her.

Letting out a small, amused chuckle he looked at her intently before whispering in a taunting voice. "Looks like I'm not so predictable after all…" his smirk widened as he watched her touching her lips shakily and breathing hard as she sat on the roof looking every bit like the baffled teenager she forgot she was.

"Idiot" Scam finished with a quirk of his eyebrow in her direction.

* * *

Again I know it's random…. I hope it's at least funny.

_**Please Review **_for me anyway so I know you guys want more fics like this. It would really mean a whole lot.

Thanks,

Cresenta's Lark


End file.
